


Crossover

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was meant to be a routine mission, find whoever had been killing people and put them down. But now Skye was stuck in the tomb with Katherine Pierce, who was looking at her like she was her next meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She again tried to push her way through the invisible force field that had trapped her in the tomb, but it wouldn't budge.

"I already told you it won't work" The voice from behind her called out.

It was meant to be a routine mission. Find the thing that had been killing people and put it down, this should never have happened! Now she was stuck down here with a murder, hoping that her team would find her soon enough.

"Give it up already" The voice sighed.

"Wait...maybe you could get through it?" She suggested.

"Don't you think I would have tried it already? No non-humans allowed" Katherine explained.

"You're not human?" Skye questioned, surprised.

A moment later, Katherine retracted her fangs, hissing at her, revealing that she was a vampire.

"You're a vampire? Oh my God, I didn't think those things actually existed!" Skye exclaimed.

"Well now you know" Katherine retorted, unimpressed.

"Why did you kill all those people?" Skye inquired.

"I was hungry" Katherine stated.

"You fed on them?" Skye asked.

"Yes, and I'm trying as hard as I can not to bite into your pretty little neck" Katherine announced. I don't think the people who are coming to find us will be very happy if you're dead" Katherine announced.

"Can you hear them?" Skye queried.

"Yes, they're above us. I don't think they've even realised what's down here yet" Katherine informed her.

"Crap" Skye sighed, as she sat down.

She allowed herself to have a look at the woman now, and guessed they were around the same age. She had brown chocolate eyes, curly brown hair, and these plump lips that were just begging to be sucked on...woah, where did that come from? She shook her head, this woman was a murder, how could she be attracted to her? As her eyes trailed down her body, she could see she was wearing a small black dress, that stopped at the top of her thighs and showed a ridiculous amount of cleavage. Meanwhile, Katherine had noticed the girl staring at her, and saw the way she licked her lips as she looked at her chest. She could smell the scent of lust in the air, and couldn't help but smirk. Maybe she could have some fun while they waited. She quickly stood up and started to undo her dress at the back.

"What are you doing?!" Skye asked, surprised.

"It's stuffy" Katherine shrugged, as she pulled the dress down her waist.

The smell of lust got stronger as she could tell the girl had begun to get wet. This would be easier than she thought. The girl was rather hot, with her tanned skin, bright eyes and sensuous mouth, Katherine thought to herself.

Skye squeezed her thighs tighter, as she felt a familiar wetness in between her thighs. She was already wet and this woman was only in her underwear.

Wanting to turn things up a notch, Katherine unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground, not missing the way the girl's breath hitched. A moment later, she pulled her panties down her legs, now completely naked, as the girl near her began to squirm.

"Someone's a naughty girl" Katherine stated, as she fell to her knees and straddled the girl's lap.

"W-what..." The girl stuttered, unsure of what to do.

Before she could say anything else, Katherine pressed her lips to the girls, earning a small moan. Soon she was biting and nipping at her lips, asking for entrance which was quickly permitted. She licked her way into the girls mouth, her tongue meeting the others.

"Too many clothes" Katherine mumbled, as she pulled Skye's top over her head.

In only a few seconds Skye was completely naked and was now standing up.

"Wait...I-" Skye was cut off when Katherine's lips started to suck on her erect nipple, her other hand starting to tease the other.

"Oh God" Skye moaned, as she felt herself get wetter.

When Katherine let her teeth trail over the girl's sensitive nipple, she earned a loud moan and a buck of the hips.

"Someone's impatient" She scolded.

"Please, I need..." Skye trailed off.

"You need what?" Katherine asked.

"Fuck me! Please!" Skye insisted.

"As you wish" Katherine said, as she fell to her knees and dipped a finger into Skye's dripping pussy.

"You're so wet. Don't you realise that your team could come down here at any moment?" Katherine questioned.

"Then hurry up!" Skye exclaimed, bucking her hips.

Katherine obliged, and inserted another finger inside Skye, twisting her fingers in deeper, as her moans got louder.

"Oh Jesus, yeah like that" Skye moaned, letting her head fall back.

Soon Katherine had three fingers inside her, and she could tell the girl was getting close from the way her thighs started to tremble.

"Crap, we better hurry up. I can hear them walking down the steps" Katherine announced.

"W-what...oh no" Skye stated, but didn't try to move away.

"I bet you would love them seeing you like this, writhing on my hand, moaning like a slut...not long now until they find us" Katherine went on.

"F-fuck" Skye stuttered, clenching around Katherine's hand.

"You really would like that, wouldn't you? I'll make you come right in front of them" Katherine explained.

"No...no. Stop, I need-" Skye once again, cut herself off as Katherine started to suck on her clit.

"Oh God! Oh, yes. Please, like that. Yeah, oh it feels...I'm going to...ooooooh" Skye cried, coming on Katherine's face.

Katherine kept licking her through her orgasm, even as Skye tried to pull away.

"S-stop, stop. They'll be here any minute" Skye insisted.

 "Actually they still haven't found out this place is down here" Katherine admitted.

"What? But you said..." Skye trailed off.

"I lied...I knew it would turn you on" Katherine smirked.

"...In fact...we probably have time for round two" Katherine said, raising an eyebrow.


	2. Interrogation

Skye let out a shaky breath as she sat down in the interrogation room, across from the girl that was eating her out only a few hours before. Katherine had made her come two more times before the team showed up, just as Skye was putting her shirt back on. Luckily, no one seemed to expect anything, or at least no one said anything. Now she was sitting opposite the girl that had a primal look on her face, and a seductive smirk.

"Skye, wasn't it?" Katherine purred.

"We need to talk about the deaths...we need names" Skye told her.

"There's nothing else that you would rather do?" Katherine asked, nudging her leg.

"The first victim was Victor Jed, did you kill him?" Skye inquired.

"Yes" Katherine replied, as her knee started to part Skye's legs.

"...How?" Skye questioned, as Katherine's knee spread her legs wider.

"I bit into their necks until they bled out" Katherine smirked, as her fingers started trailing down Skye's thigh.

"Stop" Skye told her.

"Stop what?" Katherine queried, raising an eyebrow.

Skye realised that the way the camera's in the room were aligned, no one would be able to see under the table...which meant no one could see how Katherine's finger was brushing over her panties.

"The second victim, Angela Woodcroft, was...um...she had her neck cut..." Skye trailed off, as Katherine's finger suddenly entered her.

"She bored me" Katherine admitted, as she curled her finger inside of Skye.

Skye tried to gather her thoughts to talk about the third victim, but soon Katherine had two more fingers inside her, and her breathing was growing erratic.

"Are you alright? You look flushed?" Katherine purred, as she started thrusting her fingers deeper into Skye."

"Y-yes" Skye replied, more as a moan that an answer.

"You were saying...about the victims?" Katherine asked, as she started brushing against her clit.

"The third victim...she was found, oh!...um..." Skye stuttered, when Katherine's nail scrapped against her sensitive clit.

"Found..."oh"?" Katherine smirked, as she felt Skye's hips buck against her hand.

"Buried...she was buried" Skye told her, as she parted her legs further apart, allowing Katherine to go deeper.

"Will this interrogation be over soon...It doesn't seem like it will last much longer?" Katherine inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah" Skye moaned, her hips thrusting to Kathrine's rhythm.

She could tell she was close, feeling a familiar heat coil around her abdomen and had to bite her lip to stop herself from shouting out.

"Skye, are you alright?" May asked, wandering into the room.

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine" Skye insisted, as Katherine pulled her fingers out, just before Skye was about to come.

"We can finish this another time, right Skye?" Katherine suggested, with a smirk.

 

 


End file.
